


Milestone

by RielleB



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RielleB/pseuds/RielleB
Summary: Each Birthday is a milestone





	Milestone

“I want to be a singer.”

Wheein looked up from her sketch book and gave Hyejin a thumb up with a smile. Her best friend already spoken out her dream since they were in kindergarten. It was amazing how she already knew what she wants to become since a tender age of three and how that dream never waiver – not even once – and she got to be honest that she was a tiny bit jealous of it. She didn’t even know what she wanted to be growing up.

“Hey!”

Too lost in thought, she could only yell out when Hyejin suddenly plucked out her sketch book and looked at the rough sketches there.

The view of their back, staring at the ocean.

“It’s beautiful.”

Hyejin beamed at her and Wheein blushed hard as her fingers closing in on the book that Hyejin gave back to her.

“Thanks…” she mumbled and stared at the unfinished drawing. She loves to draw, but unlike her best friend, she’s not sure whether she’s good enough at it. She just loves to draw.

Wheein shivered slightly when the breeze hit her bare arms, her feet were warm buried under the sand but the wind was getting chillier as the sun starting to weave its way down.

“It’s getting dark, wait! We still have to eat your birthday cake!!” the short hair girl rummaged through her bag and pulled out the carton box containing the cake that she bought for Wheein.

Pulling out two plastic fork with a winning smile on her face, Hyejin presented the strawberry short cake and yelled out, “Happy 15th birthday again, Wheeinie-ah!! May all of your dream come true!!!!”

Yes, it was her birthday, but the melancholy that she’d been feeling since the morning hit her just then. Dream… what’s her dream? 15 years old already and she still don’t know what she wanted to do with her life. How pathetic.

“Holy shhh… Wheeinie, what’s wrong?”

Hyejin put down the cake and the fork and put her arms around the tinier girl, holding her close as tears of frustration streamed down her face.

“I don’t know what’s wrong…. I’m sorry….”

“Ya! Don’t ever say sorry for crying! It’s okay, it’s your birthday! You can do whatever you want, if you want to cry, just do it. I’ll just going to hug you and….”

Wheein drowned out the words and hugged the slightly younger girl tighter, Hyejin’s words simultaneously comforted and touched her, which in return made her cry even harder.

“I don’t know what to do in my life, Hyejinie…. Why can’t I be more like you, you already know what you want to do with your life.” Wheein whispered between hiccups, she could taste her own salty tears as words came tumbling out.

“Oh my God, who said that you need to know what you wanted to do now? You are young! You still have time to figure it out.”

Wheein laughed a little, “You sounded like my mom.”

“Well your mom is a wise woman, so I take it as a compliment. Seriously though, why think so hard about it?”

Taking a ragged breath, Wheein shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s just that everyone around me has a dream, a passion of some sort and I just… “

“and you just?”

“I just love to draw.”

“Then what’s wrong with that? I love your drawing! It’s beautiful. Okay, lets close your eyes now and clear your mind for a moment. If we have that harry potter potion…. What’s is it call again? Arghh… I never have a good memory like yours!”

A giggle escaped Wheein’s lips and she smiled slightly, a shadow of a dimple adorning her right cheek, “Amortentia.”

“Ah… right, okay, so imagine that we have amortentia, close your eyes Wheeinie! Use your imagination! Okay… so, what do you smell?”

Wheein obeyed, closing her eyes and just let herself go, freeing her mind from any kind of worry. A smile tugged on her lips after a while, “Do you know that smell when you first open a tub of paint? Or that smell when you shaved a pencil? Yeah… that…. It smelled so good!”

“Okay… I want to say weird, but okay, and if you have to choose one thing that you would have to do for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

There were silent for a moment, but when Wheein opened her eyes once more, it was shining, not only with tears, but with something else. A dream.

“Drawing. I want to be an Artist, Hyejinie.”

The short hair girl beamed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, “You would make a great artist and you will make all of my album cover!!!”

Wheein laughed, she tightened her hold onto Hyejin’s waist and burrowed herself into Hyejin’s arms, “Yes, it’s a promise. You are not allowed to have any other person to design your album cover!”

“Why would I want to have any other person do that when my best friend in this whole wide world is the best artist in the world???”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

 

***

 

Wheein could feel the goose bumps forming on her arms as the wind gushed. She scolded herself once again for agreeing to accompany Hyejin to the campus party, she never enjoyed it, she hated the loud music and the excuses that she had to make every time a guy tried to make a conversation with her. Now, she lost Hyejin to the crowd. Somewhere. Don’t know where.

She sighed and walked farther into the campus park, away from the blaring music in the sorority house. It was her 19th birthday and she just want to be alone in her room, finishing up her project, her rendering assignment was due in a week and she still half way done. What was she thinking when she agreed to go? Ah right, the guilt tripping. Hyejin always good with that.

“Are you cold?”

Wheein jumped when a voice breached through her inner thought, she looked back and Wheein felt her heart stop beating right there, right then. The most intense set of eyes she has even seen is looking straight at her and Wheein could almost feel every single breath in her body leaving her and she suddenly felt slightly light headed.

“Hi, I’m Moon Byul, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Yes, she knew her. Like, who didn’t. The girl crush on the campus. The prodigy from the music department, Hyejin has been talking her ear off on and on and on about this girl.

As oxygen found their way back into her body and let her brain function again, she noticed that the beautiful human being was staring at her with an odd look until she realized that she’d been staring like an idiot for maybe a couple of minute without saying anything.

“Uh… Hi, I’m Wheein, sorry… Uhm… no…. you didn’t scare me, I was… just not paying attention.”

Moon Byul had an ‘ _ah’_ expression on her face before nodding slowly, “I can tell.” She chuckled and put both of her hands on her black ripped jeans pocket, “It was loud in there, I need a breather.”

Wheein watched as Moonbyul took a deep breath. Her long straight blond hair was slightly covered with a black baseball cap, a white man’s shirt left un-tucked, a dark wash jeans and a black jeans jacket completed her look, she was beautiful. Wheein frowned at her thought. This is the second time that the thought crossed her mind, not that she never thought that other women are beautiful, but there’s just something about Moon Byul that piqued her interest.

Wheein shivered again when the wind gushed around them, she rubbed her left arm lightly, trying to keep herself warm when Moon Byul suddenly draped her jacket on Wheein’s shoulder. Wheein looked at her and smiled gratefully for the added warmth, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Was her soft reply, slightly transfixed by the dimple that adorably adorn the smaller girl.

It was weird really, just standing there with someone that she barely knew, but Wheein didn’t feel the awkwardness or felt the need to fill the silent between them. It was…. Comfortable.

Wheein took the chance to look closely at Moon Byul’s features, the silky looking hair, the straight plane of her nose, the little permanent smirk on her lips and her eyes… her dark chocolate colored eyes…. Wheein decided that she loved her eyes the most… Wait! Did she just say love? No! Like! Yes… like… those eyes are the first reason why she was attracted to her… wait! Attracted? Dear God… did she really attracted to Moon Byul? But she’s straight! Wheein cringed inwardly, okay now she just sounded like a homophobe.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tilted her head slightly, looking pensively at Moonbyul. She’s never been attracted to guys before. Hyejin got boys come and go in her life, but she was never once attracted to boys. And here she was, staring at a girl like she was the best gift that God has ever bestowed to the human kind.

Wheein blushed and smiled sheepishly when Moon Byul suddenly winked at her, caught her red-handedly staring.

“You don’t seem like you enjoy the party.”

“I don’t.”

Wheein sighed and shrugged when Moon Byul just stared at her, as if waiting for further explanation, “It’s my birthday, so my best friend dragged me out to celebrate, but I lost her in the party, so yeah.”

There were stars in Moon Byul eyes that shone brightly when she heard the word birthday and the smile that she gave Wheein afterwards were blinding as well, “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks….” Wheein looked at the ground, blushing madly to the roots of her hair. Why is she so goddamn attractive???

“Well, if you don’t like this party, let’s go and celebrate on our own!!”

Wheein gasped when Moon Byul suddenly grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together, forcing Wheein to ran beside her to keep up, “Come on, I know a great place to hang out!”

They ended up at the beach with cheap beer that they bought on a convenient store, talking about everything and nothing, laughing like crazy and yeah… so Moonbyul is a girl, but so what, right? So maybe she now understood why almost half of the girls in their campus has a crush on her, she just knew the girl and she was almost there. But it’s just a crush. Its harmless… right?

Yet, there was nothing harmless about the way Moon Byul caressed her neck before cupping the back of her head gently and brought their lips closer together. Or the way her soft lips tentatively, teasingly brushed softly against Wheein’s lips. Or the moan that bubbled through Wheein’s throat and came out on her lips as Moon Byul’s tongue caressed hers in a maddeningly slow kiss.

19 years old and she just received her first kiss. With another girl.

Okay so maybe _this is why_ she never been attracted to boys before.

Wheein ran her hand through Moon Byul’s locks before pulling her closer, increasing the pressure of their kiss. Sensing the invitation, Moon Byul responded immediately, growling low in the back of her throat, she took control of the kiss.

Wheein gasped and effectively broke the kiss when Moon Byul cupped one of her breast, “Byul….” The sound came out as a plea. What kind, she’s not sure. Was it a plea for Byul to stop kissing her? Or was it for her not to stop?

“I’m sorry… I…”

Wheein shook her head, her bottom lips caught between her teeth.

“No… It’s okay, I wanted to.” She cupped Moon Byul’s cheek and caressed it with her thumb softly. Wheein smiled and closed the gap on their lips once more. Yes. This feels right.

 

***

 

It was her first exhibit. Her own freaking _Solo_ _Exhibit_. She still cannot believe her luck and now she was feeling nauseous and unsettled. She was anxious. What if people didn’t like it? What if the gallery made a big mistake in endorsing her and believing in her?

Wheein breathed deeply in and out, trying to settle the butterfly in her stomach. This was it. What she has been dreaming about and work so hard for. Her first painting and drawing exhibit. For the whole world to see. Coincidentally happening on her 21st birthday.

And she was alone.

Her parents cannot come because her father cannot get leave from work and her mother has been feeling under the weather lately and cannot travel far by herself.

Hyejin was stuck with her vocal training for her up and coming debut.

And…

No. She refuse to even think about it. 

Tonight is her night and she’s going to enjoy it. She readjusted the fabric of her dress and took another deep cleansing breathe. Okay. Let’s do this. What is it again they said? Mingle. Right. She need to put on her best smile and mingle. Done.

 

“Congratulation was in order.”

Wheein turned her head toward the source of the voice and came face to face with the person that made this exhibit possible.

When she allowed a young woman to share her bench at the park, she didn’t know that the woman would turn out to be an art dealer. The woman saw her sketches, took some pictures, asked for her contact number and the rest was history.

Kim Yong Sun moved with an air of grace, the black dress that she wore hugged her curve in all the right places, and Wheein was almost blinded by the diamonds that adorned her slender neck.

“It was a success. All sold out.” She gestured toward the small tag posted under each canvas signifying and tagging the painting as being sold.

“Thank you…. I really can’t thank you enough.”

Yongsun scoffed, “You only have your own talent to thank.” She moved closer and slipped her arm around the smaller woman’s elbow, “But you don’t look happy, what’s wrong?” she asked quietly, a slight confusion marred her beautiful face.

“Huh? Oh no… don’t get me wrong, I do. I ‘am. Happy, that is. How can I not?”

“Ah you might say so, but the look on your eyes told me otherwise. Come on, fess up, tell unnie what’s wrong.”

Wheein laughed nervously and fidget with her dress, she never really like wearing dresses, it’s uncomfortable.

“It’s my birthday.”

Yongsun gasped and threw her arms around Wheein in a tight hug, “Happy birthday!! Why don’t you say so! We could’ve announce it to the guest and celebrate your birthday!”

“Uh no, I actually prefer a quiet birthday, always has been.” Wheein laughed at the scandalous look on the older woman’s face and squeeze her hand affectionately, “Really, I’m being honest here.”

The older woman searched Wheein’s face for a sign of something, anything and her eyes softened when she saw the loneliness there. Of course.

Tonight marked a huge milestone of her life. People start recognizing her work, the art collectors commended her brilliant used of colors and the art critic love her charcoal sketches. They bought her art pieces because their recognized her talent and the value of her work. It was a big accomplishment. Something worth celebrating for. Just like her birthday and yet, there she was. All alone.

The art gallery where they exhibit Wheein’s work are done for the day, the cleaning crew just starting to clean up and the only patron left are just the two of them and they still have some champagne left.

Yongsun smiled and linked their arms together, “We should celebrate, I don’t know about you, but some alcohol sounds really good right now. So, do you have any favorite piece out of all of your art pieces?”

Wheein hesitated, Yongsun didn’t.

Dragging Wheein by the arm to the open bar, she plucked a bottle of champagne and two tall glasses before moving on the center of room.

Wheein was very clear that all of the art collection are up for sale. Except for one. The final piece from her ‘ _worthless’_ collection. A charcoal sketch that first pique her interest. A drawing of a girl wearing a long coat and a baseball cap.

People always said that a good drawing would have a soul and although Wheein’s work always have it, this collection held something more. Loneliness. Longing. Love.

Wheein never showed the face of the girl, she would always be looking down or Wheein would only drew the view of her back. Yet, her final piece. The last drawing out of the four pieces showed the girl looking straight ahead with a big smile on her face. The smile was so sincere it scrunched up her nose.

“As promised. It’s not for sale. Just like the rest of the series. It’s your favorite piece, isn’t it?”

Wheein looked up at the 20” x 30” canvas and smiled, “Yes… Yes it is.”

Yongsun broke the silent melancholy by taking off her shoes, groaning slightly when her aching feet touched the cold marbled floor, “I can’t believe I managed not to broke my ankle using these killer heels.”

Gingerly lowering herself to sit on the tiles, she motioned toward Wheein to join her, “Let’s open this free booze and celebrate.” She popped the cork and poured out the golden liquid into each of the glass and gave Wheein a salute, “To your future!”

Wheein laughed, “Thank you, uhm… are you always this cheerful?”

“I tried to, my closest friends always told me that I got weirder as you got to know me better.”

“Ah… don’t worry, I sort of like that as well.” Wheein chuckled lightly and took a sip of her bubbly. It was light but enough to give her slight warmth at the pit of her stomach.

“Why is this one so different?”

Yongsun looked at the drawing, still drawn to it no matter how many times she looked at this particular picture. The girl looked so happy in it.

“Hmm?” Wheein looked up and gaze upon the person that held almost the entirety of her heart. She tucked a strand of hair under her ear and shrugged, “Because she’s not worthless.”

Raising one of her eyebrow at the answer, Yongsun drew both of her legs up and leaned her chin on top of it, still looking up at the picture, “I don’t… get it.”

Wheein laughed, “The person in the picture once told me that she was worthless, that she…. Ah well… I just wished at that time, I was brave enough to tell her that she’s not. That she’s the only one that make me complete and because of it, she’s worth more than life itself. But I didn’t have the courage to say that so….”

“So that’s why she was part of your collection, but not here with you, in person?”

Wheein was silent, lost in the not so distance memory and nodded slightly, a breath full of regret left her lips, “Yeah…”

Yongsun hummed softly her understanding before suddenly bumping her shoulder against Wheein’s, a gentle smile adorning her pink lips, “You know, if there’s anything that I learned in life, is that everyone that gave you happiness is worth fighting for. And that, there’s never too late when it comes to love.”

Wheein bit her lower lips slightly at the older woman’s words, “You think so?”

“I know so.”

Smiling gently, Wheein nudged her shoulder against Yongsun, “Thank you.”

“No… thank you for being born and making this world a more beautiful place with your art. Happy Birthday, Wheein-ah.”

Wheein blushed and stammered another ‘ _thank you_ ’ when she saw the tender look that Yongsun gave her.

Glancing up again at the drawing before them, Wheein wondered if it’s true? That when it comes to love, there’s no such thing of being too late to fight for it?

 

***

 

Wheein blew the three candles that she put on top of the strawberry cake that she bought especially for this occasion. Her 22nd birthday. She can’t believe how fast time flew and she already turned another year older. Hopefully wiser, but she’s not sure.

“Happy birthday to me.” She let her voice rang through her empty apartment and laughed when a soft ‘ _meow’_ answered her.

Gathering the struggling kitten into her arms, she nuzzled her kitten’s muzzle and whispered, “Kkomo-ya, today is mommy’s birthday. Give mommy a kiss.” She nuzzled the struggling kitten once more before burrowing her nose into the soft fur of Kkomo’s neck.

Another birthday alone.

She seriously need to break this habit.

But everyone was so busy and unlike last year, she didn’t have any exhibit to look forward to.

“Kkomo ya, do you know how grateful I’am to have you? I’m grateful for a lot of things actually…. Like, this apartment, I managed to buy this apartment with my own hard work! Yeay! And ….” Her train of thought cut short when she heard the commotion at the front door.

Looking up from her position on the floor, still holding Kkomo closed to her chest, she watched as one by one the people that brightened up her world on daily basis came through the door, busy arguing amongst themselves.

“I told you we should’ve bought the champagne!!” Yongsun whined, one of her hand was carrying a large package while her other hand busy taking off the ever-present high heels on her feet.

“Do you honestly think that champagne would go well with chicken? Really unnie? Really?” Hyejin looked at her with an incredulous expression, as if Yongsun suddenly grew another head. Wheein spied cans of beer on the plastic bag that she was carrying and something wrapped hurriedly with newspaper.

“Ya! Don’t tell me that the newspaper is my gift!” Wheein hollered at her best friend and sighed when Hyejin just smirked at her.

“You should feel honored that I got you a present.”

“You should feel lucky that I still consider you as my best friend.”

“Oh please, you can’t live without me.”

“Will they ever stop bickering?” Yongsun who already put her own gift at the side of the sofa looked at the tallest member of the group.

“You haven’t got used to it by now?” Moonbyul grinned, muscle nose bunching up slightly and Yongsun can’t help but be amazed once again just how talented Wheein is, to be able to capture such likeness in her drawing.

The blond hair young woman flopped herself behind Wheein, arms automatically circled Wheein’s waist and pulled her closer, “How could you blew out the candle without waiting for all of us.” She protested against Wheein’s neck when she saw the burnt-out candles still stuck on the cake.

“I got bored waiting for you, what took you guys so long anyway.”

“Miss congeniality here took a gazillion years to choose the wine.” Hyejin plopped at the floor across from Wheein and started punching stuff on her phone, ready to order their food.

“Ya! You are the one that got us to wait to wrap up your present! Using newspaper!!”

“At least I got her something appropriate. Unlike the girlfriend over there that gifted her an underwear.”

“Hey! Don’t pull me into it. Besides the underwear is comfy, and pink, and pretty and I got to see Wheeinie in them.”

Wheein burst out laughing at the bickering in front of her and leaned back against the young woman that entered her life once again and promised her forever. Yes, she was grateful for everything in her life. How can she not, when she was surrounded by people who she loves dearly and received even more love in return.

“Can we just cut the cake now?” Yongsun’s voice broke through her reverie and she watched as Hyejin quickly rummaged through the plastic bag and passed over the beer to each of them.

“Wait, wait, we need to toast first. Okay, let me start, to Wheeinie, the fart to my poop, may your dimple always shown as deep as the ocean and may you also be given strength and inspiration, because you really need to submit my album design soon. I’m serious, my debut album is coming soon. But anyway, happy birthday you little rascal!!”

Wheein laughed, “I’ll drink to that!”

“Omo, what kind of toast is that, anyway. Happy birthday, my cute little artist! May your pencil be sharp, your paint overflowing and may your next solo exhibit be another hit and sold out every piece! Woohoo!!”

“Thank you. Is that mean I could expect an increase on the price of my drawings?”

“We’ll …. Talk.” Yongsun quickly took a sip on her can of beer, avoiding Wheein’s gaze until the younger woman averted her attention back toward her girlfriend.

“I can’t believe you are turning 22. You are too cute to be 22.”

Wheein laughed, “What are you talking about?”

Moonbyul’s grin turn into a soft smile as she looked at Wheein with the warmth that enveloped the younger woman in a tight cocoon.

Pressing their forehead together, her forefinger touched the tip of Wheein’s nose playfully, “Well… no matter if you are turning 22 or 220, let’s be together forever.”

“Only if you promise not to be so greasy.”

“I can’t promise you that, but I could promise you forever.”

“I would hold you on to that promise then.”

“Always… Happy birthday, baby love.”

The kiss that followed was soft and sweet and Wheein can’t help but make a wish upon a star, may her birthday would always be like this, filled with loving memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for Wheepup's birthday, just cause :)


End file.
